


Professor Sif

by JustSomeFiction



Series: Professors Of Cambridge [1]
Category: Jaimie Alexander - Fandom, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Professor Loki, guilty pleasure, professor sif, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeFiction/pseuds/JustSomeFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif has a hectic life, as a part time student and professor at Cambridge University. Let's not forget about Loki, who happens to be her boyfriend and professor. This is what they get up to between classes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Sif

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic. Check out my tumblr page (inside-the-overthinkers-mind) for more on my plans for these two and other fandoms, as well as other works of fiction. 
> 
> Disclaimer, as much as I would love to own Tom Hiddleston, Thor, Marvel and any other amazing franchise/actor/person, I don't have the finances and owning people is frowned upon in modern society. 
> 
> Hope this was enjoyable, just went with the flow here, advice and constructive critism is much appreciated.

Being a professor of behavioural psychology and criminology at Cambridge, completing a law degree and having a temperamental boyfriend is not the best job in the world. Just ask Sif Tyrdottir, she’s heading towards her third qualification at the age of twenty eight. Having completed a BA Law degree with majors in psychology and criminology and after working as a detevtive and obtaining her PhD in criminal psychology, she decided to complete the two years she needed to become a practising lawyer.

It wouldn’t be so bad, if her professor for her final and only class of the semester, wasn’t the infamous Loki Odinson, ruthless prosecutor, lecturer and her boyfriend of two years. Here’s where her training as a criminal psychologist pays off - Loki is the equivalent to a deranged psychopath who gets off on watching people fall apart as he slowly plays mind games on them. Or that’s how her fellow students and their (because fate just had to have them work at the same university) colleagues put it.

However, she loves crazies and having grown up with this crazy, she could handle it. What she couldn’t handle was her inability to focus in his class. The man was a nerd, but a sexy, arrogant and pigheaded one and he was well aware of the effect he had on her while he taught. He seemed to always catch her off guard and ask her the most irrelevant questions.

It didn’t help that all she could think of was him bending her over his desk, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and doing very unethical things to her, with regard to the stipulations in the code of conduct about relationships between students, professors and colleagues.

As the students dispersed from the lecture hall and Loki returned to his ajoining office, she waited until the lecture hall was completely empty before quietly slipping into the office, locking the door behind her. Loki was already sitting behind his large mahogany desk, his jacket discarded, hands folded behind his head. The blinds against the windows were shut as well, creating a perfect cocoon.

She walked with purpose towards him, sitting herself on top of his desk, her pencil skirt hiking up. A smug look formed on his face when he spied her commando state.

“My, Miss Tyrdottir,” his hand slid across her exposed thigh, causing her to bite her bottom lip, “aren’t we being adventurous today.”

Before she could respond he had her skirt unzipped and tugged down. Lowering his head, he placed rough kisses along her thigh. She whimpered as he got closer to his destination. He licked and bit and sucked on her flesh.

Pressing one long finger into her, “Already so wet for me,” he growled against her thighs, still sucking the milky skin, “were you even paying attention during the lecture?” he chuckled as he latched onto her clit, biting down on the sensitive bundle.

She couldn’t get any words out, only moaned and nodded her head. Her head titled to the side and back, one leg swung over his broad shoulder, giving him more access to her centre.

He sped up his actions, knowing that she had her own lecture to give in the next thirty minutes.

“Professor Odinson please,” she moaned, her one hand found its way into his slick backed curls, “ please Professor Odinson, make your student come.”

She knew that would get to him. At the speed of light, maybe even quicker than that, he was standing between her legs, pants unbuckled and slid down, exposing his erect length. He was inside of her in one swift thrust. Her legs wrapped around him, face buried in the crook of his neck as he pounded into her.

Suddenly he pulled out and flipped her effortlessly onto her stomach, her feet planted firmly to the ground. Slamming into her from behind he grabbed onto her hair.

“Loki, yes,” she squealed as he continuously fucked her from behind. Her one hand found her clit and started rubbing it furiously.

“Come for me love,” he growled behind her. They both came undone. His head rested against her shoulder.

A few minutes later the slowly tidied themselves up. Giving him a lingering kiss, “I’ll see you tonight love,” she whispered and walked out.


End file.
